Industria
Industria is an entirely mechanical city on the far edges of Equestria. It is run by several pony-like robots that follow tracks through the city, giving minimal walk space for anyone who travels there. During the first few episodes of the series, Sara Shrapnel mentions the city several times as she got aquainted with Rainbow Dash. Soon however it was revealed she knew the place for good reason, and the true nature of the large metal city came to light. Overview Industria is a large city that resides near Canterlot, on the far edges of Equestria. Access to the city has been mostly denied, as it contains no living population and most of the city is an incredible health hazard. The city provides constant electricity, energy, heat, metal parts and other industrial type exports to other cities in Equestria. The city is run by several robots designed to look like normal ponies, though the reason for this is mostly unknown. The robots are attached to a fully automated track that covers almost every possible walkway in the city, allowing them to reach where they need to reach in order to operate. Importance in the series Industria serves as the 'hometown' of Sara Shrapnel, having broken off the tracks and developing her own mindset. The town is referenced several times by Princess Celestia as she conversed with Vinyl Scratch about labor in the kingdom, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders mention sneaking out of school to try and see the robots. Industria Worker Robot The heart and blood of the city is in the effeciency of the Worker Robot series. The robots are built and designed to resemble standard brownish earth ponies, despite an interesting mane and tail color scheme. The eyes of the robots are a pure yellow sclera with a solid black pupil, which remains almost completely fixed ahead of them. Male and female variations of the robots exist, though aside from an asthetic change, nothing appears different between the two. Whether or not they were designed to maintain the illusion of a normal, occupied city or just to give normal ponies a sense of security and trust towards them is unknown. It is guessed that their creation was at the hands of Princess Celestia in order to maintain complete efficiency, however the use of robots instead of working normal ponies is still questioned and is yet to be answered. The Princess herself seems to despise talking about the issue. Trivia *The female worker robot has a different hairstyle than Sara Shrapnel, indicating that either she had cut it herself or she was a special unit in the city. *The male worker robot wears a more padded and buckled vest than the female. *Industria's location on the Equestrian map is often debated. Most sources place the city almost right next to Canterlot, which cannot be correct since the series itself shows that getting to the city is almost an entire day's worth of flight. The usual accepted location is generally at the edge of the map, deep past the Everfree Forest. *It should be noted that Princess Luna's insignia is all over Industria and it's buildings, meaning that the reasoning behind Celestia's refusal to discuss the matter might be more personal than one would think. Category:Locations Category:Robot Category:Equestria